


Like Home

by idektvshows



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9696101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idektvshows/pseuds/idektvshows
Summary: Serena and Bernie reflect on their first time together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set post canon, their first time specifically, one shot thing.

Serena and Bernie were laid in bed, their limbs tangled together, the room was lit by dozens of candles. Bernie was stroking up and down Serena’s arm delicately with her finger tips.    
  
“Are you okay?“ Bernie asked softly.  
  
“Yes” Serena smiled.   
  
“Sure?” the blonde asked again for confirmation. Serena moved her head and leant up to look Bernie in the eyes.  
  
“Yes” she replied, still smiling.  
  
“You have no idea how happy I am to here that.” Bernie spoke softly.  
  
“How was it for you?” Serena asked.  
  
The blonde fixed her eyes on one of the candles, her cheeks quickly becoming red as she thought about what had just happened and the ache between her legs surfacing.  
  
After a moment she met the brunettes gaze.  
  
“Amazing.” she confessed, as if her breath was taken away. She glided her fingers over the brunettes chest and followed her movements with her eyes.  
  
“You are amazing” she whispered as she took in the brunette, a sparkle in her eye. Serena grinned and looked across the room at the candles, the blonde watched her with love burning in her eyes. A frown appeared on Serena’s face as she began thinking.  
  
“Are you okay?” Bernie gently squeezed her arm, her eyes not leaving her face.  
  
”Yes” she exhaled.  
  
”Just thinking about how it made me feel” Serena continued. Bernie frowned,  
  
”How did it feel for you?” the blonde enquired. Serena looked down where her hands were, a smile spreading across her face, she blushed and looked at Bernie, who was trying to figure her out.  
  
“Like home” Serena exhaled, her voice shaky, her breath uneasy, her heart doing somersaults, butterflies fluttering in her stomach. She giggling like a teenager and embarrassingly put her head down, hiding her blushes.  
  
“Whoa, wait.” Bernie sat up abruptly in surprise at what Serena had just confessed. Lifting the brunettes head with her hands, she looked deeply at the brunettes face.  
  
“Say that again?” Bernie asked with a slight hint of urgency in her voice. Her hot breath against Serena’s skin, her eyes searching for the slightest movement.  
  
“I said-” Serena paused, unable to look at her.  
  
“Serena, look at me.” Bernie whispered and ran her thumb across Serena's burning cheek, her eyes eventually meeting the blondes.  
  
“It felt like home” she confessed with a contended sigh, her eyes watering slightly.  
  
“Oh Bernie, with you.. you make me feel amazing… it was incredible.” she confessed, her heart racing rapidly. Bernie was on the verge of tears, she kissed her gently, the kiss being slow and sensual. Bernie fell back down taking the brunette with her. Her arms wrapping around her like they had never done before, clinging onto her for dear life. Serena kissed back but with urgency, almost mirroring their first kiss on the surgical floor. Moans escaping their mouths as they kissed so lovingly. Serena broke the kiss, pulling away. Taking her lip between her teeth, she huffed.  
  
“What is it?” Bernie asked worriedly.  
  
“I need to go.. Um” Serena murmured against her hand. She gestured toward the bathroom. Bernie couldn’t help it, she let out a loud throaty laugh as Serena moaned into the pillow. Bernie gazed at her for a few seconds before leaning in.  
  
“You go, I’ll be here…” Bernie told her genuinely as she stroked her burning red cheek. And with that, she watched as Serena left the bed and headed to the bathroom. Letting out a contended sigh, Bernie laid there in blissful silence, looking at the candles across the room, a big grin across her face. She had never felt more comfortable or more happy in her life than she did right then. Turning onto her side she began reminiscing what they had done. Not long ago they made love for the first time.


End file.
